De retour du Voile
by Camille785
Summary: Il n'est pas parti. Il n'est pas mort. Il est seulement prisonnier, juste hors de portée. Il est caché derrière ces rideaux, incapable de sortir par lui-même. Je le ferai revenir. Il a promis qu'on vivrait ensemble lorsque tout sera fini. Il a juré sur son honneur de Maraudeur. Free!Sirius. Wolfstar. Probablement Harry/Susan ou Harry/Daphné
1. Prologue

Description Complète

Durant la bataille du Département des mystères, Sirius Black a tombé à travers le Voile à cause d'un sortilège de Stupéfixion envoyé par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry, sachant que Sirius était seulement caché derrière le Voile grâce aux chuchotements qu'il entendait, s'est élancé après Sirius. Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté, l'Horcrux en lui mourut et Harry, ne voulant pas que son parrain ne meurt, a concocté un accord avec la Mort en personne.

Sirius et Harry doivent maintenant traquer et détruire tous les Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort en l'espace de deux ans. S'ils échouent, tous deux mourront et condamneront leur monde à une éternité de servitude et de misère sous le reigne de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Prologue

La mort. Une partie inévitable de la vie. Où il y a naissance, il y a mortalité. Des personnes rencontrent leur créateur quand seulement âgé de quelques heures, alors que les cœurs de d'autres semblent ne jamais vouloir arrêter de battre. Les vivants se trouvent souvent terrifiés de la mort, de l'inconnu. Ils essaient de s'enfuir de la mort chaque jour en prenant des médicaments, des traitements, des mélanges spéciaux. Mais nul ne peut courir pour toujours.

Des personnes sont plus chanceuses que d'autres, vivant une longue vie en santé, quoique ce ne soit pas le cas pour tout le monde. Des enfants abusés, des adolescents intimidés, humiliés, des femmes maltraitées. Beaucoup meurent trop jeune, souvent en commettant suicide ou meurtre, ou en ayant un accident.

La religion dit souvent que chaque action, chaque mort, chaque peine d'amour, arrive pour une raison. La religion juge la Mort juste et, quand quelqu'un doit mourir, ils accueillent le repos éternel à bras ouverts.

La Faucheuse est loin d'être juste. Elle est cruelle et vicieuse et immorale, surtout quand quelqu'un a la capacité de la tricher, de provoquer des morts inutiles et imprévues, de massacrer des âmes avant qu'elles ne devaient expirer. Cependant, tout comme le Destin, quand l'Ange de la Mort est désespéré, elle peut faire preuve de clémence.

* * *

 _218_

 _10/07/17_

 _ **Désistement: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ça appartient à J.K Rowling.**_


	2. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi

Une vive lumière rouge l'atteint en pleine poitrine. *Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien − Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté… Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas.

— SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !

Sa respiration était brûlante, saccadée. Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau, Harry allait le sortir de là…

Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

— Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

— Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !

— Il est trop tard, Harry.

— On peut encore le rattraper. Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.*

Alors Harry le mordit, fort. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour forcer Lupin à le lâcher. Il mordit si fort que du sang s'est mis à couler. Harry ne voulait aucunement lui faire de mal, mais Lupin ne comprenait pas. Sirius était pris dans ces rideaux, ayant besoin d'aide pour en sortir, et Harry l'aiderai. Il était hors de question qu'Harry laisserait Sirius se débrouiller quand c'était évident qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le loup-garou, à la fois surpris et en douleur, laissa sa poigne desserrer pour une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffisait.

L'adolescent se débattit contre la poigne de Lupin au bon moment avec chaque once de force qu'il possédait. Puis, sans savoir comment, Lupin se fit propulsé sept pieds en arrière et Harry tomba brusquement au sol, mais le jeune se releva rapidement et s'élança vers le Voile.

La dernière chose dont Harry eu connaissance était du directeur de Poudlard et de l'ancien professeur courant vers lui, de doux rideaux noirs déchiquetés, et d'une lumière blanche aveuglante avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il flottait. Ses vêtements étaient lourds, comme s'ils étaient engorgés d'eau, et l'air était aussi frais et mouillé que les nuages dans le ciel, mais il n'y avait ni liquide, ni altitude. Tout autour de lui était coloré d'un blanc pur, incluant ses vêtements. Harry ne pouvait être plus propre, et pas une goutte de sang ni aucune cicatrice ne se retrouvaient sur son corps. C'était un endroit paisible, et Harry oublia pourquoi il se trouvait à cet emplacement.

Bouger était des plus difficiles. Harry n'a jamais pesé aussi lourd et aussi léger dans toute sa vie. La sensation ressemblait à quand Barty Croupton Jr., lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour Alastor "Fol Œil" Maugrey, a utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur lui en classe. Ou quand Voldemort l'a aussi utilisé pour qu'Harry lui réponde, pour qu'Harry lui obéisse.

C'était le bonheur absolu, ne pas penser, juste flotter, rêver, et ne sentir aucune douleur.

Douleur? Pourquoi souffrirait-il? Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

Souvenir...

Sortilège d'Amnésie? Lockhart? Est-il amnésique? Le Professeur a-t-il effacé tous ses souvenirs?

Non. Non, ancien Professeur. Lockhart s'est supprimé la mémoire au grand complet en-dessous de l'école, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Secrets. L'Armée de Dumbledore, elle est secrète, n'est-ce pas? Gardien du Secret, aussi, est secret. Pettigrow était secret. Dumbledore l'était également. Non, pas était, _est_. Et Dumbledore n'est pas secret, il garde le secret. Que garde-t-il, par contre?

Un léger picotement traversa son corps, comme une petite rafale d'air, une brise. Ses cheveux bougeaient en douce vagues. Un drôle de contraste: un décor tout blanc et des cheveux la couleur du plumage d'un corbeau...

Noir. Black. Le Secret gardé. La très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black. 12, square Grimmaurd. Une obscure, lugubre maison avec un portrait criant des obscénités quand quelqu'un faisait trop de bruit près de lui.

Une maison d'enfance pour deux personnes. Deux personnes avec les cheveux noirs. Des cheveux hérités… héritier?

Sirius Black. Son parrain. L'héritier des Black.

Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout. Mais avec la mémoire vient les souvenirs. Et avec les souvenirs viennent la _douleur_.

C'était comme si le sortilège Doloris, la sensation d'un millier de couteaux brûlants sur chacune de ses pores, se concentrait uniquement sur l'éclair cicatrisant son front.

Harry a vécu des épreuves en grand nombre au cours de sa vie. Il a obtenu beaucoup de cicatrices émotionnellement, mentalement et physiquement dans ses presque seize ans sur terre, et pourtant, _rien_ n'a jamais fait aussi mal que la douleur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.

Impossible de l'endurer, il voulait que ça arrête, il voulait mourir, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour cesser de souffrir. Il ferma ses yeux, espérant que ça aiderait supporter la torture pendant qu'elle durait, espérant que ça réduirait la douleur. Son dos était arqué à un angle presque inhumain, ses mains saisissant son front, sa gorge déjà écrue par du criage incohérent, ses yeux ayant roulé dans sa tête il y a longtemps.

Harry était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit, la douleur aveuglant tous ses senses. Il pouvait faiblement sentir sa cicatrice s'ouvrir grandement en deux, et sentir la sensation de quelque chose visqueux se glisser hors de son corps: une grande masse noire si grosse qu'Harry avait de la misère à voir une tache de blanc.

Puis tout était fini. Harry tomba sur ses genoux sur un sol dur. Il tremblait comme un fou, et il vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'endroit tout blanc. Le ciel, parsemé de nuages, était d'un beau bleu, des couleurs l'entouraient, et la route était faite en pierres. Il leva sa tête pour voir, en face de lui, une imposante propriété d'environ la taille du Manoir des Malefoy, si pas plus grande.

Tout de ce manoir criait richesse et vieil âge. Les immenses murs faits de pierre ancienne étaient recouverts de plantes grimpantes et de vignes distribués équitablement sur environ deux tiers du château. D'incroyables jardins et des haies sculptées étaient répartis sur la propriété encerclée d'un ancien mur de brique. Deux grandioses grilles d'argent étaient accrochées à la barrière de brique, une de chaque côté, et dans le milieu de chacun de ces portails se trouvait un magnifique P dessus une créature Harry reconnut étant un Sombral. Il y avait même une fontaine dans la forme de cette bête magique, de ce qu'Harry pouvait voir.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers soi-même et réalisa qu'il ne portait plus les vêtements blancs. Les cicatrices étaient revenues, ainsi que ses robes tout déchirés et le sang séché de la bataille. Harry soupira et se leva, quoique tremblant, car ses forces après la douleur atroce étaient faibles. Il toucha sa cicatrice avec sa main et sentit quelque chose de chaud et collant. Du sang. Avec sa manche, il l'essuya du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il regarda autour de lui et vu ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une forêt des kilomètres de long et de large, avec probablement des centaines de créatures magiques vivant dedans. Harry se tourna et se concentra sur les armoiries: elles sont évidemment à une famille de sorciers et, s'il devait deviner, il dirait qu'elles appartiennent à une très vieille famille de Sang-pur commençant avec un P. Harry approcha les grilles, mis sa main sur le portail droit, baguette en main, et donna une légère poussée. La grille ouvrit un peu avec un grincement et rien de mauvais n'arriva, alors Harry l'ouvrit au complet et pris un pas en avant.

Rien. Pas de gardes, pas d'alarmes, pas de malédictions, ni d'enchantements, ni de maléfices se dirigeant vers lui, pas d'expulsion du terrain. Rien.

Harry, sur les nerfs, pris quelques pas avec prudence, prêt à esquiver si quelque chose se dirigeait vers sa personne.

Toujours rien. Il prit cela comme un bon signe, mais garda tout de même sa baguette sortie, juste au cas où.

Vigilance constante, comme Maugrey dirait.

Harry regarda autour de lui en admiration: la propriété était magnifique. Les haies étaient sculptées dans des formes de créatures magiques aussi impressionnantes que des Sphinxes, des Sombre-loups, des Êtres de l'eau, et d'autres étaient en forme de Niffleur, de Fléreur, et même Demiguise. Toutes les sculptures étaient en taille réelle, alors quand Harry est tombé sur un en forme de Détraqueur, la haie était énorme avec ses dix pieds de haut.

Harry s'est ensuite dirigé vers la fontaine en forme de Sombral. La tête de la créature se tenait haute et fière, et de l'eau sortait doucement de la surface même de la statue, la gardant toujours mouillée. Les sabots du cheval squelettique se trouvaient dans un bassin circulaire fait de pierre polie d'un pied de profondeur et de dix-sept pieds de diamètre. La distance entre le bord du bassin et les sabots était d'environ cinq pieds de long.

Harry se trouva enchanté par la beauté de la propriété entière, incluant l'extérieur majestueux du manoir.

— Ceci est la principale propriété des Peverell. Frappante, n'est-elle pas? dit une voix féminine.

Harry sursauta, se tourna rapidement et mis la pointe de sa baguette au cou de la personne qui a parlé, un sortilège sur le bout de la langue. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Pas besoin d'être nerveux, dit-elle. Je te donnais juste de l'information. C'était évident que tu te demandais à qui tout ceci appartenait, et appartient toujours, maintenant que j'y pense.

— Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux, l'observant de bas en haut. Elle portait une robe modeste et lousse à bretelles spaghetti de couleur rouge sang. Elle allait à mi-mollet au devant et jusqu'au sol à l'arrière. Des bottes noires montant aux chevilles avec ce qui semblait être des taches de sang chaussaient ses pieds. Sur son majeur droit était une bague faite en os avec un seul petit onyx dessus. La couleur de ses cheveux était plus foncée que ceux à Harry et ses yeux violets brillaient fort avec méfait. Une fine couche de mascara et d'eyeliner se retrouvait sur son visage. Avec sa peau pâle et sans pores et ses lèvres rouges et boudeuses, un vif contraste se créait. Bref, elle était magnifique.

Avec une main parfaitement manucurée, la femme écarta doucement la baguette à Harry de son cou.

— On me connait sous plusieurs noms, mais je préfère Mort. Maintenant, Harry Potter, asseyons-nous et parlons.

* * *

Rien. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Harry Potter, le fils de son meilleur ami, a poursuivi son parrain à travers le Voile. Il était parti. Tous deux étaient partis.

Pourtant, tout allait si bien. Après que Harry et ses amis furent truqués à aller au Ministère de la Magie, l'Ordre se dépêchait, courant à leur rescousse, pour les aider. Sirius avait insisté sur venir et, n'ayant pas le temps d'argumenter, l'Ordre l'a laissé venir, disant que plus ils sont, le mieux ce sera. Remus savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Malgré tout, la bataille allait de bon train. Ils ont pris tout le monde dans la Salle de la Mort par surprise, apparaissant un par un, abattant des Mangemorts en même temps.

Ensuite, les Mangemorts ont contre attaqués, et ce fut une vraie bataille dans laquelle des vies seront certainement perdues.

Et les bons s'étaient bien battus, tout le monde s'était bien battu, et tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où Nymphadora Tonks fut abattue par Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius alla à la charge, raillant sa cousine.

Puis, Sirius tomba à travers le Voile.

Remus ne pouvait pas le croire. Sirius riait toujours, raillant toujours Bellatrix quand elle jeta une vive lumière rouge dans sa direction, le frappant de plein fouet, l'envoyant en arrière et le faisant traverser les rideaux noirs. Remus voulait crier, pleurer, et il l'a presque fait: il a senti la douleur de quand ton âme sœur mourrait, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi intense de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Peut-être est-ce à cause que son corps ne pouvait en prendre plus. Peut-être est-ce à cause que la mort de Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait enregistrée. Peut-être que les livres avaient exagérés, alors Remus s'attendait à plus de tourment, plus de misère, plus de désespoir.

Même si Remus voulait seulement ramper dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir, même s'il voulait mourir, Remus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin de lui, la Lumière avait besoin de lui, et surtout, Harry avait besoin de lui. Le garçon qui l'appelait « Onc Luard » quand il était seulement un bébé, l'adolescent qui l'appelait, et l'appelle toujours, « Professeur Lupin » durant sa troisième année, l'adolescent avec le destin du monde des Sorciers pesant sur ses épaules, et ses épaules seules.

Alors quand il vit ledit adolescent courir vers le socle, il sut qu'il ne pouvait patauger dans le deuil, il ne pouvait pas juste se rouler en petite boule sous ses couvertures et ne rien faire.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, utilisant de sa force de loup-garou pour aller encore plus vite, et entoura ses bras autour du mince torse à Harry. Le jeune se débattit contre sa poigne, déterminé de suivre Sirius même quand Remus lui dit qu'il était parti, que son parrain était mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas.

C'était de la torture, empêcher le fils de son meilleur ami de courir vers sa mort juste après que Sirius soit tombé, mais hélas, ça n'a pas marché, car Harry le mordit, fort.

Remus fut surpris qu'Harry ait décidé de le mordre, et le battement de douleur fut assez, apparemment, pour desserrer sa prise. Puis, le jeune étonna l'aîné.

De la magie accidentelle. Ou était-ce de la magie sans baguette? Peu importe, car Remus fut envoyé sept pieds derrière, loin de Harry, et les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, bien que la chute du loup-garou fut plus brutale que celle à Harry, qui se releva aussitôt qu'il ait touché le sol.

Remus, même avec ses réflexes au-dessus de la moyenne, même quand il se leva et se mit à courir vers Harry, même avec Dumbledore le suivant de près, ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour sauver Harry et regarda, impuissant, la dernière partie de James, de Lily, de son ancienne vie, disparaître derrière les rideaux noirs en haillons, qui voletèrent avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

* * *

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté quand Harry a traversé le Voile. Même avant que les Mangemorts n'entendent le cri de perte rempli d'agonie les ayant choqués jusqu'à leurs os venant du loup-garou agenouillé au pied de l'arche, sa main droite appuyée dessus, ils avaient arrêté de se battre. Des larmes inondaient le visage de l'ancien professeur, mais Remus ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Quand l'homme commença à regarder autour de lui et réalisa que Bellatrix Lestrange avait fuit, il donna un autre cri, un rempli de furie cette fois-ci, et frappa le sol avec sa main gauche, la pierre fissurant sous la force appliquée.

Les Mangemorts, encore sous le choc qu'un soi-disant monstre pouvait émettre autant d'émotions fortes, furent pris par surprise quand l'Ordre bénéficia de leur étonnement et commença à les vaincre, les capturant. Certains s'échappèrent tout de même.

Des employés du Ministère, la plupart étant des Aurors, entrèrent dans la salle en courant, observèrent le dommage, la situation, et se mirent à rassembler les Mangemorts, les sécurisant et les amenant soit à Azkaban, soit à l'infirmerie. Les autres employés du Ministère guidèrent les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore debout vers l'Atrium et amenèrent les blessés à Ste Mangouste.

Remus était dans un état pitoyable: des larmes tombant en cascades sur ses joues se mélangeaient au sang et à la sueur, des vêtements tout déchirés, des yeux incapables de se fixer. Son cœur, son corps au complet, souffrait.

Quand arrivé dans la grande salle circulaire, Remus se dirigea vers un banc et s'assit, épaules et dos voûtés, coudes sur les genoux, tête soutenue dans ses mains.

Puis, les questions débutèrent.

« Comment saviez-vous à propos de l'attaque? » Un ami.

« Quelle était votre relation avec Sirius Black? » Amant.

« Où est Harry Potter? » Parti.

« Depuis combien de temps collaboriez-vous avec Sirius Black, un criminel connu? » Il n'est pas un criminel.

« Quelle était votre relation avec Harry Potter? » Indéterminée.

« Savais-tu à propos de l'attaque avant qu'elle ne se produise? » Non.

« Parti où? » Poudlard.

« Oui, il l'est. Tué 13 personnes avec un seul sortilège, ce malade. » Ta gueule.

Finalement, après deux heures, les questions posées diminuèrent. Épuisé, Remus se coucha, un bras sur son torse, l'autre pendant du bord du banc, ne voulant pas penser du fait qu'il ne reverra plus jamais Harry et Sirius, du fait que sa meute était réellement partie, pour toujours.

Remus vit des robes mauves l'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de sa tête. Nul ne parla pour un long moment, aucun donnant un indice qu'ils savaient qu'ils se connaissaient.

— Je veux dire au revoir, dit-il. Sa voix était rauque, morte. Elle portait aucune émotion, aucun ton, rien.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Lui aussi semblait comme si la fin du monde venait juste d'arriver. Remus avait entendu des rumeurs que Dumbledore voyait Harry comme un petit-fils, mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles étaient véridiques. Apparemment, elles l'étaient.

Le directeur se leva et se tourna pour faire face à l'ancien professeur, qui était encore couché, et étendit sa main. Remus observa la main, puis regarda dans les yeux de son mentor, ses orbes de couleur ambre questionnant les siens. L'aîné inclina la tête une fois, ses yeux bleus tristes et réconfortants. Remus pris la main offerte et se hissa debout, s'appuyant sur Dumbledore quand ses jambes le lâchèrent, trop faibles pour soutenir son poids.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et descendirent au Département des mystères, et de là à la Salle de la Mort, Remus supporté par Dumbledore tout au long du trajet. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plateforme et Remus lâcha le bras du plus vieux homme, mettant sa palme droite sur l'arche, tombant à genoux, regardant le voile noir.

— Je l'ai failli, soupira le sorcier avec les robes mauves. Si je lui avais parlé de la prophétie au lieu d'essayer de lui permettre une enfance normale, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout ceci est de ma faute.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, corrigea Remus automatiquement. Sa voix était monotone, sans vie.

Il aurait dû forcer Sirius à rester au quartier général, allant jusqu'à lui jeter un _petrificus totalus_. Sirius n'était pas prêt à se battre. Ça faisait au-dessus de douze ans, avant Azkaban, depuis qu'il s'est battu dans une vraie bataille. Il n'aurait pas dû être permis de venir.

Pendant la bataille, il aurait dû rester auprès de son amoureux, l'aidant, le protectant. Il aurait dû utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction sur les vêtements à Sirius pour l'empêcher de tomber à travers le voile.

Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Harry le truquer, il aurait dû le stupéfier. S'il avait utilisé un sortilège sur lui, que ce soit un _Impedimenta_ ou _stupéfix_ , il y aurait eu une grande possibilité qu'Harry serait encore en vie. En deuil, peut-être, mais vivant. Au lieu de cela, il était mort, parti. Remus ne pouvait même pas avoir son corps, leurs corps.

Le loup-garou était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas vu une sombre lumière pourpre se faisant émettre par l'arche, et n'a pas entendu le halètement étonné de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il remarqua, par contre, fut deux figures expulsées hors du voile, qui grognaient à cause de leur atterrissage rude sur la plateforme. Tout deux avaient des cheveux noirs et des vêtements déchirés avec du sang séché dessus.

Celui avec les cheveux longs toussa et commença à parler, et le loup-garou se souvient soudainement de ce qu'il avait été dit au square Grimmaurd avant cette catastrophe: « Tu ne te débarras- »

— -seras pas de moi si facilement, Remmie.

* * *

 _3367_

 _09/08/17_

Je suis si désolée pour la tarde update: traduire un texte de l'anglais au français n'est pas la chose la plus facile. La difficulté n'est pas de trouver la traduction de tous les mots, mais s'il y a une suite de pensée qui marche en anglais et pas en français, il faut que je change la phrase pour que ça fasse du sens. Aussi, les termes français d'Harry Potter sont un tout nouveau monde pour moi, alors il faut que je fasse le double de la recherche. Phiou!

Merci de lire et de favorite/follow mon histoire. :)

À bientôt! (Genre, fin août, début septembre)

 _ **Désistement: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ça appartient à J.K Rowling.**_


	3. Pacte avec la Faucheuse

Pacte avec la Faucheuse

— Vous êtes de retour.

— Oui.

— La Mort vous a ramenés.

— Non. Mort nous a permis de revenir dans le monde des vivants, à un prix.

— Mais Mort vous a quand même ramenés.

L'Ordre du Phénix et Harry étaient assis dans la cuisine au square Grimmaurd, la première réunion depuis la bataille d'il y a une semaine. Sirius et Harry, assis côtes-à-côtes, leur avaient dit ce qu'ils se rappelaient, mais l'Ordre avait de la misère à gérer l'information, que ce soit parce qu'ils trouvaient la situation trop improbable, parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas de telles histoires, ou pour une autre raison inconnue.

L'animagus non déclaré se souvenait seulement de la bizarre salle blanche dans laquelle on flottait, mais Harry fut capable de décrire plus. Il dit à l'Ordre plus de détails à propos de l'espace blanc. Il leur décrit le Manoir des Peverell et ses armoiries. Il les a aussi informés de la femme, Mort, et de l'arrangement il a fait avec elle, l'arrangement qu'il a dû faire pour sauver Sirius et pour aider à la défaite de Voldemort.

— Écoutez, ce n'est pas compliqué! explosa Harry, puis procéda à expliquer. Quand j'ai passé à travers le Voile après Sirius, la partie d'âme accrochée à ma cicatrice meurt. Ensuite, j'ai fait un accord avec Mort: que seulement moi puisse détruire tous les Horcruxes et vaincre Voldemort. J'ai droit à de l'aide, mais c'est ma main qui doit les tuer. Nous avons deux ans au maximum pour tous les éradiquer, sinon Sirius et moi allons être rappelés de l'autre côté.

— Aussi, je ne suis pas complet, ajouta Sirius. La partie d'âme auparavant dans Harry était seulement 1/64 de l'âme du Riddler. Si je veux revenir à la vie complètement, Harry doit tuer le branleur des Ténèbres et tous ses objets précieux. Quand un est abattu, l'âme viendra à moi. Ça ne dérange pas si c'est l'essence de Voldemort; c'est quand même une force de vie. Pour la partie "rappelés de l'autre côté", une âme pas complète de retour d'entre les morts peut survivre plus ou moins deux ans dans le monde des vivants. Passée cet échéancier, l'âme commence à se décomposer lentement et douloureusement, amenant le corps avec elle, d'où l'accord.

— Alors, techniquement, la Mort, connue pour être incroyablement égoïste et impardonnable, vous a offerts votre vie et la mort de Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent, dit Hestia Jones sardoniquement.

— Oui, dit Harry sans hésitation, mais Jones l'a complètement ignoré.

— C'est ridicule! cria-t-elle en frappant la table avec ses poings. Je ne vous crois pas! La Mort n'est pas clémente, agréable, généreuse, ou n'importe quel bon qualifiant. Cette histoire est faite de foutaises, tout simplement. Peut-être que vous êtes vraiment de retour d'entre les morts, et si c'est le cas, c'est de la pure chance! Ça n'existe pas, faire des "accords" avec la Faucheuse.

Puis avec ces dernières paroles, elle se leva abruptement, sa chaise tombant au sol, et quitta furieusement la pièce, ses robes et cheveux en queue-de-cheval tournoyant en sa sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils pouvaient entendre la porte avant claquer.

Personne ne dit rien pour un bout de temps, soit perdu dans ses pensées ou choqué par l'explosion soudaine d'Hestia Jones, qui est normalement une personne sereine.

Alastor Maugrey, lui aussi réticent à croire aux événements qui ont eus lieu derrière le Voile, brisa le silence, son ton suspicieux et pointu, et sa voix bourrue.

— Pourquoi, exactement, la Mort ferait une telle faveur, un tel acte de générosité?

— Parce qu'elle est fâchée, et désespérée, répondit Harry doucement. Voldemort l'a échappé fois et fois encore, et sans aide, elle ne l'aura jamais. Elle m'a informé qu'elle avait une place spécialement préparée pour l'accueillir dans l'après vie, et qu'il avait apparemment tué des personnes prématurément.

De ce qu'Harry a compris de l'incroyablement longue discussion avec l'Ange de la Mort, dès qu'une personne naît, sa mort est décidée, engravée dans le marbre. Le seul moment où leur mort n'arrive pas comme prévue c'est quand un Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève. Il y a une raison pourquoi la plupart des Seigneurs des Ténèbres cherchent à acquérir l'immortalité; ils savent ce qu'il les attend au-delà de la tombe.

Certains choisissent, par contre, de ne pas croire de telles histoires, et veulent seulement devenir immortels pour régner sur le monde éternellement.

D'une part ou d'une autre, tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres prennent le risque, car, dans toute leur grandeur, ils pensent qu'ils peuvent s'échapper sans arrêt, pour toujours. Le fait que Voldemort ait fait des Horcruxes et qu'il soit un Seigneur des Ténèbres veut dire que tout peut arriver, n'importe quelle vie peut être finie à volonté.

Voldemort vole littéralement le travail du Destin et de la Mort, ambitionnant à être le seul et unique Maître de la Mort.

En somme, des politiques mortelles.

La voix gentille et fatiguée du directeur fit sortir Harry de ses pensées.

— Cela fait du sens. Harry, ayant été un Horcrux lui-même, doit oblitérer tous les objets contenant une partie de l'âme à Tom, et Sirius étant incapable de vivre proprement, réellement, est aussi compréhensible, Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi Harry mourra si nous ne réussissons pas la mission.

Sirius ensuite répondit que sa vie ainsi que celle d'Harry étaient reliées, car l'esprit à l'intérieur de Sirius s'était originalement attaché à l'âme d'Harry et, au fil des années, des vrilles de la magie de l'adolescent avaient enveloppé l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la neutraliser pour qu'elle n'affecte pas Harry.

L'inconvénient fut que ç'a été douloureux de retirer le morceau d'âme hors de Harry, car elle était devenue une partie de lui.

Après l'explication, Dumbledore ferma la rencontre avec la promesse d'en avoir une autre prochainement et la cuisine commença à se vider. Un par un, les membres de l'Ordre les tapaient sur les épaules en sortant, marmonnant des mots de bienvenue.

Quand toute activité cessa, seulement Lupin, Tonks, Sirius et Harry restaient dans la pièce. Lupin regardait partout sauf dans la direction de Sirius et Harry, mais Tonks ne semblait pas le remarquer.

— Alors, la Mort vous a ramenés, dit Tonks confuse avec ses sourcils froncés.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille n'a répondu qu'en grognant et se cogna la tête sur la table.

* * *

C'était une nuit paisible au 12, square Grimmaurd. Le ciel était dégagé de nuages, et si une personne jetterait un coup d'œil dehors, elle pourrait voir des étoiles brillant de milles feux. Le foyer sombre était sinistrement silencieux: aucun Weasley ne se trouvaient dans la maison, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'avait une ronde nocturne, le portrait de Mrs. Black dormait, et Kreattur se cachait on ne sait où.

Le Survivant, en boule sur le sofa dans le salon, avait son regard fixé sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, observant tous les liens et relations. Depuis sa courte visite au Manoir des Peverell and l'au-delà, Harry était curieux de savoir à qui il appartenait, car la Mort avait dit que le nom n'était plus, mais que le sang coulait encore. La famille avec ce sang dans leurs veines était évidemment pur-sang, d'où l'examination minutieuse de la tapisserie.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil la cicatrice sur sa main gauche, et il songea à ce qu'il devrait faire. Devrait-il le dire à Sirius? À Remus? Il soupira en imaginant leurs réactions.

Sirius éclaterait de colère, irait directement au ministère de la Magie, hurlerait au Ministère Fudge, hurlerait à Ombrage, puis irait voir la dirigeante du DJM pour reporter le crime.

Remus serait plus réservé, plus silencieux, mais ses yeux deviendraient d'une couleur ambrée, et il quitterait rarement Harry pour quelques jours au minimum, le loup à l'intérieur de lui ayant besoin de protéger son louveteau. Quand il se serait calmé, il rechercherait tout à propos de la Plume Noire et comment bien ruiner la vie d'Ombrage en démolissant sa réputation et en l'envoyant à Azkaban. Lui aussi quêterait l'aide de la dirigeante du DJM.

Amelia Bones, la dirigeante du Département de la justice magique. Elle l'avait cru pendant son procès en août dernier, elle l'avait défendu. Harry avait aussi enseigné à sa nièce, Susan Bones, dans le AD, et la fille n'avait pas eu besoin de grand argument pour qu'elle accepte que Voldemort était de retour.

Harry regarda une dernière fois la tapisserie, puis il se leva pour avoir quelques heures de sommeil. Il contacterait Madame Bones à propos d'Ombrage demain en se levant. Il résoudrait à qui appartient le Manoir des Peverell plus tard.

L'adolescent grimpa dans son lit dans la chambre lui et Ron avaient partagés l'été dernier et essaya de trouver sommeil, sans succès. Pour une heure il bougeait sans cesse, incapable de se mettre confortable. Puis, une idée apparut dans sa tête, et ce fut impossible pour Harry de l'ignorer.

Le garçon âgé de quinze ans repoussa les couvertures et quitta la chambre à coucher en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Sur le bout de ses orteils, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la famille Black, où seulement des Black par sang ou ceux entrés dans les protections pouvaient y entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry rechercha dans la section sur la justice magique, sélectionna quelques livres sur le Magenmagot, le DJM, les Lords et les lois en général. Il lut les livres et la première à la quatrième couverture en prenant des notes de ce qui était le plus important dans son opinion, et écrivant sur un autre bout de parchemin ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il eut fini, Harry décida de manger quelque chose avant de continuer, alors il quitta la bibliothèque et descendit au sous-sol, où la cuisine se trouvait. Mais quelqu'un y était déjà.

— Bon matin, Harry, dit Lupin sans ôter ses yeux de l'article qu'il lisait dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il prit une gorgée de sa tasse qui contenait ce qui semblait être du café.

— S-salut, Harry bailla, sa nuit sans repos le rattrapant. Lupin jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus du journal et l'a presque rangé immédiatement, ses yeux dansant gaiement. Il se pencha sur la table et appuya ses coudes et avant-bras dessus.

— Ou est-ce bonne nuit? demanda-t-il sceptiquement, haussant un sourcil. Lupin observa l'apparence de son pseudo-neveu: de lourds cercles sous ses yeux, une peau pâle et d'une allure maladive, un bâillement à plus ou moins chaque minute, ses cheveux ébouriffés, probablement à cause de la main à Harry passant dedans de temps en temps.

— Je ne p-pouvais pas dormir. J'étais dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit. Quelle heure est-il?

Lupin continua à regarder Harry attentivement avant de réaliser qu'il ne se fera pas donner d'explication.

Il soupira et recula dans sa chaise avant de répondre.

— Il est neuf heures et cinq.

Wow. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent: il avait passé près de dix heures dans la bibliothèque juste à devenir familier avec les lois du monde magique, et même à ça, il y avait environ un tiers de ce qu'il avait lu duquel il n'avait rien compris. Malgré cela, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas compris pourrait être utile pour des références dans le futur.

— V-vraiment?

— Non, il est quatre heures du matin, répondit Lupin sarcastiquement. Oui, louveteau, il est vraiment neuf le matin. T'en dis quoi, de prendre un petit somme?

— Non, c'est correct, je vais bien. Je vais juste prendre quelque chose à manger et puis retourner à la bibliothèque. Beaucoup à faire.

Harry rit faiblement, saisit une pomme et déguerpit de la cuisine.

Immédiatement en entrant dans la salle remplie de livres, il commença à rechercher des enchantements qu'il aura de besoin pour protéger l'information dans la lettre il allait envoyer à Madame Bones.

Il trouva le sortilège qui brûlerait la lettre après que le récipient l'ait lue dans un livre appelé _Quelque chose à cacher?_. Dedans, il y avait des douzaines de sortilèges, la plupart de la magie noire, qui aidait à cacher des objets, des pièces secrètes, et des lettres privées.

L'incantation dont il avait de besoin était _Ignis Praesidio_ , et le sortilège fut souvent utilisé lors de transferts d'argent illégaux et de rencontres secrètes.

Le prochain sortilège, il l'a aussi trouvé dans _Quelque chose à cacher?_ , et les mots utilisés étaient _Quia Occulte_. Ce dernier fut souvent mis en pratique quand des personnes mariés, surtout des femmes, voulaient communiquer avec leur amant sans que leur partenaire le sache.

L'adolescent s'assit au bureau et écrivit les sortilèges sur un bout de parchemin abandonné. Il commença ensuite à écrire sa lettre.

 _Chère Madame Bones,_ écrivit-il.

 _Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé, mais vous m'avez défendu à mon procès en août dernier. Je connais aussi votre nièce, Susan Bones, malgré que nous ne nous connaissions seulement par nos classes partagées et par un groupe périscolaire._

 _Mon nom est Harrison James Potter, Harry pour faire court, et je suis le prochain Lord Potter et l'héritier apparent Black._

 _J'écris cette lettre pour reporter un crime. En fait, je reporte plusieurs crimes. Je vous recommande de sortir une plume et du parchemin pour prendre des notes, car cette lettre se brûlera une minute après que vous l'avez lue._

 _Cette lettre est aussi enchantée pour que vous seulement puissiez la lire, alors ne perdez pas votre temps à la montrer à d'autres._

 _Tout d'abord, la magie de sorciers de premier cycle. L'été dernier, comme vous devriez le savoir, j'ai utilisé le Sortilège du Patronus parce que deux Détraqueurs nous pourchassaient, mon cousin et moi. J'ai découvert récemment qui les avait envoyés: c'est nul autre que Dolores Ombrage, la Sous-secrétaire d'État de Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

 _Ombrage me l'a dit elle-même le 18 juin dans son bureau._

 _Ensuite, les retenues. Vous avez probablement entendu les rumeurs à propos de moi ayant toujours des retenues avec Ombrage de votre nièce, Susan. Je peux presque vous entendre vous poser la question dans votre tête: que pourrait-il bien se passer en retenue pour qu'il les reporte._

 _J'ai fait un bon nombre d'heures de recherche, et j'ai finalement découvert ce que j'utilisais tout ce temps. Hermione et moi avions cherché dans les moindres recoins de la bibliothèque à l'école, pour à la fin ne rien trouver._

 _Dans mes retenues avec Ombrage, lesquelles étaient près de cinq ou six chaque, j'étais obligé de copier des lignes. Du moment que j'arrivais au moment que je partais, tout ce que je faisais était d'écrire sur du parchemin « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »._

 _L'attrape? Ce n'était pas une plume ordinaire._

 _C'était une Plume Noire._

 _Comme j'ai écris plus haut, je viens juste de découvrir ce que c'était, et à quel point cet objet est illégal et dangereux. Comme n'importe quelle magie Noire, la plume peut rendre une personne folle. C'est un miracle que ma santé mentale est intacte. Par contre, ma main gauche n'est pas le plus beau des paysages._

 _Troisième offense: the sortilège Doloris. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Le sortilège Doloris, le sentiment de tes os en feu. Ombrage est chanceuse, par contre, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement utilisé, mais elle était tout de même à deux doigts de jeter la malédiction._

 _En fait, si je m'en rappelle bien, elle avait déjà prononcé les premières syllabes de l'incantation quand Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, a arrêtée Ombrage en disant qu'elle la conduirait à l'arme secrète de Dumbledore._

 _Évidemment, c'était un franc mensonge, car il n'y a aucune arme, mais Hermione ne voulait pas me voir en douleur. Si elle n'avait pas intervenu, j'aurais souffert du sort impardonnable Doloris. Et je ne doute pas une seconde que la malédiction n'aurait pas été puissante: cette femme-là me déteste jusqu'à ses os._

 _C'est tout pour les crimes que je voudrais reporter, mais il y a un autre point qui me dérange, et je me demandais si vous pouviez aider. C'est un sujet sensible: Sirius Black._

 _Pour faire court, Sirius est innocent, Pettigrow est en vie et le véritable traître des Potter, ma famille._

 _C'était Pettigrow qui était le Gardien du Secret de ma famille. C'était Pettigrow qui avait explosé la rue ce premier novembre-là. Pettigrow a aussi aidé dans le rituel qui a ramené Voldemort à la vie, et oui, il est vraiment de retour._

 _De plus, Pettigrow a vécu avec les Weasley en tant que leur rat de compagnie, Croûtard, jusqu'à la fin de ma troisième année à Poudlard quand nous, et par là, je parle de mes amis et moi, avons découvert le subterfuge grâce à mon parrain._

 _Et dire que le rat a dormi dans nos lits pendant des années._

 _Je comprends si vous êtes réticente de me croire comme je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, sauf peut-être pour mes souvenirs. Par contre, il y a une chose que je peux prouver concrètement: Sirius Orion Black III n'a jamais eu de procès._

 _Il s'était fait envoyé à Azkaban sans chance de se défendre tandis que des gens comme les Lestrange ont eu droit à un procès, malgré le fait qu'ils se sont fait prendre en flagrant délit._

 _Alors si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît recherchez pour le script du procès de Sirius Orion Black III, je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissant._

 _J'espère que vous avez bien pris des notes, et si non, il y a un P.S., alors assurez-vous de noter ce qui est important à vos yeux._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _P.S. Amusez-vous avec le nom Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Sa lettre terminée, il la laissa tranquille pour qu'elle sèche. Ensuite, il demandera soit à Sirius, soit à Remus, de jeter les sorts de confidentialité puisqu'il ne peut pas utiliser de la magie en dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et il prit la maintenant sèche lettre et le bout de parchemin dans ses mains. L'adolescent commença à monter les escaliers, mais eut une meilleure idée et descendit à la cuisine.

Il ne voulait pas que Sirius sache à propos de la lettre, car elle contenait de l'information sur lui. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son parrain.

Lupin ne se trouvait pas dans la cuisine, mais il se reposait dans le salon, couché sur le sofa.

— Professeur? dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Avez-vous un moment?

— Harry, je t'en prie, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Appelle-moi Remus, ou Lunard.

— Euh, oui, désolé, profe-Remus. Pourrais-tu m'aider?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Lupin s'assit et tapota l'endroit à côté de lui en une invitation silencieuse. Harry s'assit sur le sofa et regarda son ancien professeur.

— En quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide? questionna le loup-garou.

— Eh bien, je pourrais le faire moi-même, mais comme je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie ailleurs que Poudlard, je me demandais si tu pourrais bien jeter ces sortilèges. Aucun mouvement n'est requis, et j'ai l'incantation.

— Montre-moi les sortilèges, demanda Lupin.

Harry lui passa le parchemin. L'homme étudia les mots, et dit finalement:

— Je vais avoir besoin du nom de la personne à qui tu envois cette lettre.

— Vraiment? Il n'était pas écrit cela là où je les ai trouvés.

— Non, en effet, dit Lupin, maintenant en mode professeur. Ces enchantements de confidentialité sont de niveau ASPIC. On ne met pas toute l'information sur les sortilèges de niveau ASPIC dans les livres: c'est une mesure de sécurité, donc pas tout le monde peut les utiliser correctement, car le niveau ASPIC est beaucoup plus dangereux que le niveau BUSE. Tu vas probablement remarquer la différence aussi tôt que septembre. Bref, qui est cette personne mystère?

Harry hésita avant de répondre « Madame Bones ».

— Ah, chère Amelia. Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux brillaient, son ton amusé.

— Oui, admit l'adolescent à contrecœur.

Lupin rit et ensuite donna un clin d'œil.

— Je ne mentionnerai rien à Sirius si tu lui dis que c'est toi qui as mangé de sa cache secrète de chocolat.

— C'est fait, dit Harry avec sa main prête à être secouée, sachant que Sirius ne le croirait jamais. Où se trouve-t-elle, cette cachette?

Lupin secoua sa main et de l'amusement était facilement trouvable dans ses yeux. Harry eut soudainement la forte impression que Lupin savait que Sirius ne le croirai pas.

— Sous le lit de Patmol.

-oOoOo-

La lettre enchantée, scellée et envoyée, Harry était couché sur son lit en mâchant sur un morceau de chocolat. Son sentiment d'intuition était de retour avec ferveur, et l'adolescent se sentait de plus en plus agité, convaincu que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

Et il avait raison, car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte hâtivement; c'était Sirius. Il paraissait concerné. Harry se mis en position assise dans son lit.

— Salut, Harry. Dumbledore est en bas dans le salon; il voudrait te parler.

— À propos de quoi? questionna Harry, son inquiétude montant.

— J'n'en ai aucune idée mais j'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Ça serait apprécié d'en avoir.

Il murmura la fin avec un soupire exténué.

Harry débarqua de son lit et suivit Sirius pour aller au salon. Dumbledore était assis à l'endroit que Harry occupait une heure auparavant, Lupin à côté de lui. Son air était grave, et avant même que le directeur se mette à parler, Harry sut que peu importe les mauvaises nouvelles que Dumbledore était sur le point de révéler, elles allaient main en main avec son sentiment d'intuition.

— Ah, Harry, mon garçon, Sirius, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore en montrant de la main quelques chaises. Nous devons discuter.

L'ancien détenu et son filleul s'assirent sur les chaises qui étaient placées devant le sofa.

Sirius était agité.

— Qui a-t-il Dumbledore? Quelque chose s'est-il produit? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort? Est-ce qu'-

Le loup-garou coupa l'animagus en disant:

— Rien n'est arrivé, Sirius, tout le monde va bien.

— En effet, comme Remus l'a dit, tout le monde va bien. Non, pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui est pour discuter de l'été à Harry.

— Qu'en est-il? intervint Harry, anxieux. Je croyais qu'on allait à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Dumbledore parut énervé, mais aussitôt que le sentiment soit apparu, il est parti.

— Non, Harry, pas cet été, dit-il. J'ai déjà une piste pour un, et quand je l'aurai, je te l'apporterai et tu pourras le détruire. J'ai planifié de faire cela avec chaque Horcruxe, mais parfois tu pourras aider.

— Quoi! Mais pourquoi? cria Harry. Sans vous offenser, monsieur, mais c'est mon job, ma mission. Je sais que je dois les traquer. Je peux avoir de l'aide, mais Sirius et moi devons être dans le cœur de l'action. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça fait partie de l'accord.

L'adolescent savait maintenant ce que son sentiment d'intuition était: c'était la magie du contrat avec l'Ange de la Mort. Il y avait quand même une partie de lui qui était appréhensive, par contre.

— Si tu en es sûr, mon garçon. Sirius et Toi pourrez commencer la chasse aux Horcruxes dans un mois-

— Pourquoi dans un mois, directeur? demanda Sirius de manière glaciale.

Dumbledore fixa son regard sur Sirius, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été coupé.

— Harry doit retourner chez sa famille. Les protections, quoique très faibles, tiennent encore, même après sa mort temporaire.

Et voilà le reste des mauvaises nouvelles: il retournait chez les Dursley.

* * *

 _3855_

 _01/10/17_

 _Mille mercis pour ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire!_

 _Aussi, mille désolés pour la tarde update. J'ai maintenant un horaire. Je vais publier un nouveau chapitre le dernier jour du mois, plus ou moins un jour._

 _Oubliez pas: si vous avez des commentaires, des corrections à me proposer, des recommendations, n'ésitez pas à m'en faire part._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre! :)_

 ** _Désistement: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ça appartient à J.K Rowling._**


	4. Surprises et découvertes

Surprises et découvertes

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sûrement qu'il n'entendait pas correctement? Est-ce que tout allait bien dans sa tête, à Dumbledore? Savait-il que le jour du Poisson d'avril était il y a quelques mois?

— Quoi… dit Sirius, estomaqué, mais je croyais qu'Harry n'était plus jamais obligé de retourner chez the Dursleys. Je croyais qu'il allait venir vivre avec moi!

— Oui, je sais, Sirius, dit Dumbledore. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas encore un homme libre, et les protections de Sang fonctionnent toujours, alors Harry n'a aucun choix que d'y retourner.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et continua:

— Je t'en prie, mon garçon, va ranger tes choses: nous partirons pour la maison de ta tante le plus tôt possible.

Malgré que ses paroles furent mises comme une demande, Harry savait que c'était un ordre, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter cette situation. Il allait passer un mois chez les Dursley, malgré que ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine depuis son expérience de mort imminente. Youpi.

Harry soupira sèchement en se levant. Il se promena dans la maison, mettant tout ce qui lui appartenait dans sa malle. Il décida de laisser son Éclair de Feu au Square Grimmaurd, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas l'utiliser à Privet Drive.

Tout étant empaqueté, il ferma sa malle et la rapetissa avant de la glisser dans sa poche de jeans. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige dans une main et descendit au salon, sa baguette tenue dans son autre main.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui remarqua sa présence en premier.

— Ah, Harry, mon garçon. Prêt à partir?

Sa voix était remplie de joie, trop de joie. Ce n'était pas naturel.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit l'adolescent sans émotion, et si Dumbledore trouva le ton de Harry bizarre, il ne l'a pas fait savoir. Au lieu, il demanda:

— Et où est ta malle?

Harry tapota sa poche et dit simplement:

— Rétréci.

— Ah, mais bien sûr. Que de merveilles la magie puisse faire! Eh bien, allez, nous devons t'amener chez ta tante, Harry.

Le garçon de presque 16 ans hocha de la tête et déposa la cage de son hibou pour dire au revoir à son parrain et à Lupin. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry fut serré fort dans les bras de Sirius, et il le serra en retour comme pour ne jamais lâcher.

— As-tu encore le paquet que je t'ai donné Noël dernier? murmura Sirius dans l'oreille de Harry. Harry hocha sa tête contre son torse.

Sirius ensuite dit:

— Utilise-le. S'il y a quelque chose qui va mal, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser. Je jure que je ne serai pas téméraire, mais tu dois me promettre que tu l'utiliseras.

Harry hocha de nouveau de sa tête contre la cage thoracique de son parrain, mais intérieurement, il se promit de ne pas le sortir sauf pour une urgence comme celle de la semaine passée. Sirius le repoussa, mais le garda à longueur de bras. Ses mains reposèrent sur les épaules d'Harry, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son filleul.

— Promets-le-moi, Harry, insista l'animagus, sa voix rauque, et Harry secoua sa tête oui, mais ça ne semblait pas satisfaire Sirius, qui serra les épaules du jeune et dit:

— Jure-le-moi, Harry.

— Je te le jure, je te le promets; s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui va mal, je te contacterai.

L'ancien prisonnier sourit chaleureusement, de l'affection et de la satisfaction présents dans ses orbes gris saisissants. Il inclina la tête quelques fois, marmonnant sous son souffle en même temps de serrer Harry fort contre lui, comme s'il voulait le protéger du cruel monde extérieur.

Ils étaient confortables, l'un contre l'autre.

— Sirius, nous devons partir, dit Dumbledore avec un ton d'urgence.

Harry grommela et enfouit son visage plus profondément dans le chandail de son parrain. Ruine le moment, hein!

Les prochaines minutes furent remplies de aurevoirs, de promesses de revoir Harry bientôt, de prends-soin-de-toi et de câlins de Lupin et Sirius. Puis, avec Dumbledore le guidant, il quitta la maison pour respirer l'air frais d'une tarde soirée de juin.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé seulement 47 heures depuis qu'il avait été déposé chez les Dursley que déjà les choses allaient mal.

Dumbledore avait utilisé l'apparition, un moyen magique de transport, dont la sensation ressemblait à celle d'être écrasé de partout, puis enfoncé dans un très serré et très petit tube de caoutchouc, enlevant presque tous les sens durant le trajet.

Ensuite, Harry, grandement affaibli par l'expérience, avait marché quelques centaines de mètres avec le directeur, pour être finalement abandonné à la porte de la maison des Dursley avec sa malle, de nouveau à sa taille réelle, courtoisie de Dumbledore.

Apparemment, le vieux sorcier avait d'importantes choses à régler.

En entrant dans la résidence, les proches de Harry avaient été moins que contents de le voir. Ils avaient pris la malle de l'adolescent et l'avait mise dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il avait ensuite été envoyé en haut et barricadé à l'intérieur de sa chambre. On lui avait permis de sortir de la pièce une seule fois cette soirée-là pour aller à la salle de bain — sortie qui avait duré au maximum cinq minutes.

Ce n'était pas si pire, par contre. Ils l'avaient laissé seul. Incapable de sortir et de se promener, mais tout de même seul.

Le matin suivant avait été difficile. Son sommeil avait été bombardé de cauchemars de « et si ». Il était réveillé depuis l'aube à cause de ces rêves, et il avait été grincheux. Extrêmement grincheux.

Alors quand il s'était fait donner les instructions de cuisiner le déjeuner pour les Dursley, puis donné une liste de tâches à faire avant 17 heures, il avait été furieux. Et il l'avait dit à sa famille.

La seule chose qu'il avait eu en réponse avait été une tape du revers de la main...

Vu qu'il avait été encore tôt — environ dix minutes après neuf heures — il avait commencé avec les tâches extérieures qui consistaient à enlever les mauvaises herbes et arroser le jardin, tondre le gazon dans les cours avant et arrière et peinturer la clôture.

Il avait été l'heure du dîner quand il avait finalement eu terminé. Il était ensuite allé préparer des sandwichs pour son cousin et sa tante, et avait été capable de s'en prendre un pour lui-même en cachette.

Hedwige était revenue durant le dîner. Comme elle avait été ordonnée de seulement déposer la lettre et de revenir, elle n'avait pas eu de message à lui donner.

En après-midi, Harry avait fait toutes les tâches à l'intérieur de la résidence. Il avait commencé par passer l'aspirateur dans toute la maison. Ensuite, il avait épousseté toutes surfaces et objets, et puis avait procédé à nettoyer les planchers et surfaces pour finalement terminer par les salles de bains.

L'adolescent était à moitié chemin de cuisiner le souper pour ce soir-là quand son oncle, Vernon Dursley, était revenu du travail.

— Garçon! Le souper est-il prêt? avait demandé le gros homme quand il avait rentré dans la maison.

Harry avait soupiré inaudiblement et répondu:

— Presque, Oncle Vernon. Moins de dix minutes et c'est prêt.

Vernon avait seulement grogné en réponse, et Harry avait pris cela comme un signal qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Et n'importe qui l'observant à ce moment-là aurait pu remarquer sa hâte comme du noir sur du blanc.

Harry avait été donné une minuscule portion comparée à celle des autres, et puis avait été ordonné de nettoyer la vaisselle par la suite. Quand il avait terminé, il avait une fois de plus été enfermé dans sa chambre à coucher avec aucun accès à sa malle, et donc aucun accès à ses devoirs d'été.

Ça, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, Harry eut à faire des tâches similaires, voire identiques, vu que Dudley avait décidé de souiller la maison avec de la terre et de la boue en début de journée, et que sa tante Pétunia râlait que son jardin déjà parfait était tout sec.

Au moment où les quatre mangeaient le repas de ce soir-là, repas encore cuisiné par Harry, la sonnette retentit.

Vernon implosa, pas du tout content qu'une personne ait le culot d'être à sa porte.

— C'est qui l'idiot qui vient cogner ici à cette heure? Garçon, va ouvrir et dit leur qu'on n'est pas intéressés!

Harry se leva rapidement, ne voulant pas fâcher son oncle encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, il pouvait entendre son oncle pester sur le fait que les personnes normales ne galavantaient pas dans les rues à l'heure du souper.

Harry ouvrit la porte.

— Je suis désolé, mais on n'est pas inter...essés…, commença-t-il, sa voix s'estompant et ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit qui était à la porte.

Sur le perron se trouvait une sorcière. Sa mâchoire était de forme carrée et elle portait un monocle. Elle avait de larges épaules et ses très courts cheveux gris étaient complimentés par de yeux bleus profonds. Heureusement, son habillement était Moldu.

— Bonjour, M. Potter. Je suis Amelia Bones. Vous m'avez envoyé une lettre, et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus pertinent si l'on en parlait en personne au lieu de correspondre et d'épuiser nos hiboux.

Elle étendit sa main devant elle et Harry s'empressa de la secouer. L'adolescent regarda par-dessus son épaule avec nervosité avant de dire:

— Je, euh, je vous inviterais bien à l'intérieur, mais nous sommes en train de souper. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que nous ayons au parc discuter, au lieu de dans le salon? demanda-t-il après une réflexion rapide.

Madame Bones secoua la tête.

— Non, pas du tout. Montrez le chemin, répondit-elle en prenant un pas sur le côté, ce qui donna de la place pour qu'Harry puisse avancer et les conduire jusqu'à l'aire de jeu.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, prit un aperçu des Dursley en train de manger aisément avec l'Oncle Vernon gesticulant fortement, puis sortit dehors, fermant la porte doucement en même temps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc en silence, Madame Bones marchant à côté d'Harry, qui remarqua la précaution prise par la sorcière: sa main était dans sa poche tenant sa baguette. En arrivant, le garçon de presque seize ans indiqua à Madame Bones de s'asseoir sur le banc, et Harry s'assit à son tour lorsqu'elle fut installée.

— M. Potter, dans votre lettre, vous rapportiez beaucoup de crimes. Malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve concernant Dolores Ombrage: elle a bien couvert ses traces. Toutefois, vous avez écrit que vous aviez les souvenirs de vos retenues ainsi que la plume, et que vous avez aussi la cicatrice faite par ladite plume.

Elle était directe dans ses paroles, ne perdant aucun temps en parlant du beau temps. Elle était probablement habituée à gérer ce genre de situations, étant la directrice du département de justice magique et tout.

— S'il vous plaît, Madame Bones, si nous sommes pour travailler ensemble, appelez-moi Harry.

— Alors je dois insister que vous m'appeliez Amelia.

— D'accord, Mada-Amelia.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, optant seulement à lui montrer sa main abîmée. Elle la prit doucement mais rapidement de sa main gauche, et haleta quand elle vit les mots ciselés sur le dos de la main droite du jeune. Dégoût, choc et rage remplirent ses traits sévères.

— Elle est une femme ignoble. Elle va payer pour ça. Comme tu devais de le savoir, une Plume Noire est un objet ensorcelé à la limite d'être un impardonnable, et est plus souvent utilisé dans des documents officiels tels que les Testaments, les successions et les contrats de mariage.

Harry hocha de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il écoutait. Elle continua.

— Ce que la plupart des gens ne savent pas, par contre, est que ces plumes sont minutieusement contrôlées par le Ministère, et que seul Gringotts est autorisé à en faire usage. S'il y en a à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie, ça serait le Ministre qui en a le contrôle total: elles sont placées dans un coffre sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas avec le Ministre comme Gardien du Secret. Même alors, il y en aurait seulement deux ou trois, et le Ministre a l'interdiction de les toucher, avec des sortilèges en place pour s'assurer que l'interdiction est respectée.

Les écrous tombèrent en place.

— Alors, conclut Harry, la seule façon qu'Ombrage puisse en posséder une est soit qu'elle en ait volé des gobelins, ce qui est tout sauf possible, ou soit qu'elle s'est fait dire le secret par notre seul et unique Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Eh bien, c'est pratique, ça. Avec cette information et preuve, Fudge pourrait être renvoyé de son poste.

Amelia relâcha sa main et Harry la laissa tomber.

— Prochain point, les Détraqueurs, lança Harry. Si vous avez déjà rien trouvé, alors je doute que quelqu'un trouvera de l'information. La seule façon de prouver la machination derrière mon attaque serait si - quand - Ombrage a un procès que le persécuteur lui pose des questions sur les Détraqueurs.

Amelia hocha la tête.

— Une autre possibilité serait que tu donnes tes souvenirs, mais tu ne peux pas les utiliser pour chaque accusation: ça te ferait moins crédible, et donner trop de souvenirs en très peu de temps affecte ton esprit, ajouta Amelia. Nous serions capables de l'amener devant le Magenmagot si on prouve qu'elle a, en effet, utilisé, ou presque utilisé, le Doloris. Y avait-il...

— Elle a des témoins: près de dix personnes étaient dans la salle, annonça Harry excité, coupant Amelia en même temps, qui sourit.

Ils restèrent silencieux pour un moment, et la sorcière à la mâchoire carrée, avec seulement une main, passa à travers les notes qu'elle avait probablement prises pendant qu'elle lisait sa lettre.

— Les enchantements que tu as mis sur la lettre étaient brillants. Un matériel beaucoup plus avancé que le niveau ASPIC et se trouvant à la limite entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, mais brillant.

Harry marmonna un rapide « Merci » avec le coin de sa bouche se soulevant en demi-sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en sourire narquois quand il dit:

— Avez-vous trouvé ce qui est particulier avec Tom Elvis Jedusor?

La femme aux cheveux gris eut une mine renfrognée.

— Non, je n'ai pas trouvé. J'ai recherché le nom, sa famille, mais rien hors de l'ordinaire ressortit. Qu'a-t-il de si spécial?

Harry rit légèrement.

— Je vous donne un indice, mais c'est votre seul: c'est une anagramme. Ne le devinez pas maintenant; cependant, envoyez-moi une lettre quand vous avez la réponse.

Ils continuèrent de parler à propos de la lettre à Harry, à propos de Sirius Black, Pettigrow, Fudge et Ombrage, et le soleil fut presque couché quand ils retournèrent finalement à la résidence des Dursley. Les yeux bleus d'Amelia paraissaient fatigués, mais remplis de vigueur et détermination.

— C'était agréable de discuter avec toi, Harry, dit Amelia quand ils étaient sur le perron de la maison. Je te contacterai le moment que j'ai plus d'information sur Sirius Black, Ombrage et Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry sourit.

— J'attends votre hibou avec impatience.

Ils se secouèrent la main, se dirent au revoir, et l'adolescent attendit qu'elle disparaisse avant de se tourner vers la porte et de l'ouvrir.

Silencieusement, il se dépêcha à monter les escaliers, espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre par ses proches. La chance n'était pas de son côté, cependant, car son oncle était assis sur son lit dans sa chambre. C'était évident qu'il n'attendait que son retour à la maison.

Oncle Vernon, son visage déjà mauve, s'est immédiatement rabattu sur Harry, criant qu'il était après le couvre-feu et « Comment oses-tu quitter la maison quand nous n'avions pas terminé de manger? Tu avais encore des tâches à faire! »

Ce fut l'un des sermons les plus longs qu'Harry ait jamais eu, et il le prit sans se plaindre, ne voulant pas recevoir une plus grande punition; il s'était déjà fait frapper 3 fois dans le visage, et son corps faible n'avait pas besoin de plus de coups.

Il se faisait pousser contre le mur répétitivement, et il se cogna la tête un bon nombre de fois. Son oncle beuglait encore des profanes.

Harry ne portait presque aucune attention au sermon, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait sentir les ecchymoses se former, surtout sur le haut de son dos et sur ses joues. Le mal de tête qu'il était sûr d'avoir — il pouvait déjà sentir la pression derrière ses yeux — le lendemain n'allait pas l'aider à compléter ses tâches, loin de là.

Puis, l'adolescent sortit de ses pensées soudainement quand il entendit des mots qu'il ne croyait jamais entendre.

— ...venue ici! Cet endroit n'est plus ta maison!

Son sang se glaça. Non. Non, non, non. C'était impossible. Son oncle ne venait pas de dire ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas. La protection qu'il avait s'appliquait aussi à ses proches. Cette phrase ne pouvait pas être sortie de sa bouche.

 _Mais c'est le cas_ , réalisa Harry quand il sentit les protections autour de la maison tomber lentement. C'est comme s'il allait à travers une chute, mais avec l'eau cascadant très lentement.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Tous ses nerfs semblaient être endormis quand il passa à côté de son oncle, ignorant son bégaiement offensé et les insultes crachées à son égard. Il marmonna qu'il partait quand son oncle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, tomba les dernières, et se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier, endroit où était enfermée sa malle.

L'adolescent força la serrure efficacement et tira sa malle hors du petit espace, l'ouvrant dès que possible et prit sa baguette ainsi que deux capes: une normale, qu'il enfila, et une qui pouvait rendre les personnes la portant invisible, qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

Dans le placard, il prit le doudou qu'il avait caché et les quelques jouets soldats et les mirent dans sa malle. Il courut en haut, avec oncle Vernon rassurant tante Pétunia dans le salon, et saisit tout ce qu'il voulait garder dans ses mains, ce qui consistait de quelques photographies, son album photos, des livres qu'il aimait grandement et autres.

Hedwige chassait, heureusement. Il tapota la cage quelques fois avec sa baguette et elle rétrécit: une fonction spéciale que Sirius avait installé à sa demande avant de quitter le quartier Général.

Il pouvait entendre la voix stridente de sa tante demandant ce qui se passait, et le gros homme répondant gaiement qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter et que « _le garçon s'en va pour ne jamais revenir. »_

Harry descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put, garrocha ce qu'il avait dans ses mains dans sa malle grande ouverte qu'il ferma et barra par la suite. Sa tante ne pouvait être plus blême. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à savoir les conséquences au mots de son oncle Vernon.

Il sortit en vitesse de la maison, la poignée de sa malle serrée fortement dans sa main, et avança jusqu'au bord de la rue et appela, à son grand regret, le Magicobus. Il apparut une fraction de seconde plus tard, et il se dépêcha à embarquer dans le bus mauve à trois étages.

Il fut accueilli en tant que Neville Londubat, et Harry cria à Stan de se déniaiser et de l'amener au Chaudron Baveur.

Stan Rocade était sur le point de demander pourquoi, clairement insulté, quand de multiples _CRACK_ symbolisant l'apparition furent entendus, et près d'une douzaine de personnes habillées en robes noires avec des masques argent couvrant leur visage se révélèrent à eux.

Stan n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, et le bus partit avec un _BANG_ , laissant dans la poussière des Mangemorts furieux et apeurés, car leur Seigneur n'appréciera certainement pas leur échec.

C'était silencieux dans le Magicobus pendant que les deux regagnèrent leur sens. Tous deux avaient une respiration haletante et lourde, et leurs orbes tombants étaient vacants.

Ce fut Stan qui parla en premier.

— Étai-Était-ce des Mangemorts? réussit-il à sortir.

— Ouais, répondit Harry, sa pensée digérant encore ce qui venait de se passer. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles tourner si amer? Il y a moins de deux heures, il parlait encore à Mad-Amelia à propos du missive qu'il lui avait envoyé lorsqu'il était toujours au square Grimmaurd.

Sirius! Ça lui avait complètement sortit de l'esprit! Son parrain était probablement en train de perdre la tête en ce moment même: pas de doute qu'il y avait des enchantements pour veiller sur lui à Privet Drive placés par Dumbledore.

Personne ne dit de mot jusqu'à tant que le bus arriva au Chaudron Baveur.

— Stan? questionna Harry. Le conducteur ne fit rien d'autre pour indiquer qu'il écoutait que hocher la tête.

Harry continua sa pensée.

— S'il y a qui que ce soit qui te donne du trouble, et par qui que ce soit, je parle de Mangemorts, dit leur la vérité.

Stan fit volte-face pour le regarder, clairement n'attendant pas ces mots.

— Non, écoute, coupa Harry quand l'homme ouvrit sa bouche pour contredire ses mots. Je ne veux pas toi ou tes passagers blessés. Fait juste continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, mais si des Mangemorts te questionnent sur mes activités, dis-leur tout ce que tu sais, d'accord?

L'adolescent dit ceci fermement, mais intérieurement, il suppliait. Il ne voulait pas plus de personnes blessées à cause de lui. Ses proches étaient probablement en train d'être torturés s'ils ne sont pas déjà morts, et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Protéger des innocents était le moindre qu'il puisse faire.

Stan acquiesça de la tête en défaite, réalisant que sa sécurité et celle de ses passagers était importante, et il savait que l'Héritier Potter avait les ressources et la capacité de se défendre. Harry le clappa sur l'épaule et descendit du bus.

— Je te crois…

Stan le dit si faiblement qu'Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait imaginé si ce n'était pas du regard que lui avait donné le conducteur. Le Magicobus quitta les lieux avec son _BANG_ familier _,_ et l'adolescent se retrouva seul avec sa malle devant le Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était toujours occupé, mais comme la nuit était à son meilleur, Harry espérait que ce soit plus tranquille.

L'adolescent poussa la porte du bâtiment discrètement et vit que seulement quelques personnes se trouvaient dans le pub, et que la plupart étaient saouls et inconscients. Il pencha la tête et, serrant sa cape autour de lui, se dirigea vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il compta les briques, et avec sa baguette appuya sur celle qui ouvrit le passage.

Le Chemin ne grouillait pas beaucoup; il devait être tard, près de minuit, peut-être. Quelques personnes ici et là faisaient des courses de fin de soirée, collectaient des vêtements commandés. Tous se dépêchaient, par contre.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers Gringotts, souriant légèrement malgré l'atmosphère sombre: il était content de ne pas avoir toute l'attention du public, pour une fois.

Il entra dans la banque, et, comme il se trouvait désormais en territoire Gobelin, il sera en sécurité pour écrire une lettre à son parrain pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Déposant sa malle sur le côté, il s'assit dessus en attendant que son hibou revienne.

Il attendit.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

Il observa avec admiration les portes en bronze poli et les marches en pierre blanche menant au Chemin, les portes argentées avec les mots incrustés dedans, le vaste hall de marbre et toutes les portes donnant accès à d'autres salles.

Environ une centaine de Gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets derrière un long comptoir, et de grands piliers blancs comme la neige pouvaient être admirés. C'était complètement silencieux à l'exception des créatures manipulant des objets, griffonnant sur du parchemin, et des pas faits par les quelques êtres vivants.

Il soupira avec contentement, hypnotisé par une telle beauté.

Il resta assis près de trente minutes, en vain. Personne n'était venu le chercher, son hibou n'était toujours pas de retour, et les Gobelins commençaient à remarquer sa présence: coups d'œil, regards latéraux, pointées du doigt discrètes, marmonnements.

Finalement, un Gobelin l'approcha, et Harry le reconnut de sa toute première visite à Gringotts. C'était Gripsec.

— Suivez-moi, lança-t-il sèchement.

Harry connaissait ce ton de voix. C'était un « ne rigole pas » type de ton, alors il se leva, ramassa sa malle et suivit le Gobelin, qui le dirigea vers une salle avec des lettres dorées inscrites sur la porte.

 **Sharptooth**

 **Gérant de comptes**

Gripsec lui dit de s'asseoir et que le gérant de ses comptes se présentera prochainement. L'adolescent l'obéit, se demandant la raison pour laquelle un gérant de comptes voudrait le voir. Et est-ce que le Gobelin a dit « ses »? Voulant dire, un gérant de comptes gérant _ses_ comptes? Comptes au pluriel?

Ses rêveries furent interrompues quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry leva la tête d'un coup sec et vit un Gobelin qu'il n'avait jamais même aperçu avant assis devant lui derrière une table se situant entre eux. L'adolescent en déduit qu'il était Sharptooth.

— Héritier Potter, bon de vous de venir à Gringotts. Vous auriez dû demander pour moi quand vous veniez d'entrer dans la banque, ça vous aurait sauvé du temps.

Harry avait cessé d'écouter à « Héritier Potter. »

— Excusez-moi, mais que voulez-vous dire par « Héritier Potter? » demanda un Harry incrédule.

Il n'était pas un héritier. La seule occasion où l'on peut trouver un héritier était quand il y avait un Lord.

Et il n'y avait pas de Lords dans le Monde des Sorciers.

— Vous devriez connaître depuis déjà un certain temps votre statut vu que Gringotts vous a envoyé plusieurs missives: un par mois depuis votre septième anniversaire.

Le Gobelin fixa Harry avec un long regard qui le fit frissonner.

L'adolescent était nerveux. Si Sharptooth décidait qu'Harry avait offensé la nation Gobelin, ils pourraient confisquer sa voûte et interdire son entrée à Gringotts dans le futur, le laissant sans le moindre sou.

C'était un peu d'information qu'il avait retenu quand il était en Histoire de la Magie, sachant qu'elle serait importante plus tard.

Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, Harry corrigea le gérant de comptes.

— Je suis désolé, M. Sharptooth, mais je n'ai jamais reçu quelconque correspondance et je ne sais rien de mon statut.

Les sourcils poilus du Gobelin se levèrent en surprise, et il demanda comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant:

— Vous ne savez pas, Héritier Potter, les origines de ta famille et leur place dans la communauté magique?

— Non, répondit Harry franchement.

Sharptooth fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant.

— Ça importe peu pour l'instant… commença-t-il lentement. Je crois… oui, c'est mieux… ah, oui, là, où est-il..?

Le Gobelin continua de marmonner à personne en particulier, cherchant le grand livre sur la table qu'Harry n'avait pas vu avant, étalant plusieurs documents. Puis, il saisit un parchemin jauni par le temps et sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau une dague tranchante argentée avec une poignée en cuir.

Pendant qu'il plaçait le parchemin devant Harry, Sharptooth le mis au courant.

— Ceci, Héritier Potter, est un test d'héritage. (Sharptooth déposa le couteau à côté du parchemin.) Vous avez seulement besoin de percer délicatement votre doigt avec la dague et de laisser tomber treize gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin. Et vous n'avez nul besoin de craindre que le sang sera utilisé ailleurs: une fois à l'intérieur, le sang devient prisonnier du parchemin et ne peut pas être réutilisé.

Harry hésita. Devrait-il aller de l'avant et faire le test? C'était impliqué que peu importe quelle sorte de magie était à l'œuvre ici, ce parchemin, une fois les treize gouttes de sang absorbés, révèlera l'histoire de sa famille. Son héritage.

Il prit lentement dans ses mains la dague et l'examina. L'argent était probablement pur et créé par des Gobelins, et le cuir n'était pas tout à fait du cuir. Ça ressemblait à de la... peau de Basilic? Le matériau était noir et squameux, comme de la peau de Dragon, mais c'était plus onctueux, plus soyeux.

La lame mesurait près de trois pouces avec la base plus large, créant une forme triangulaire. Une lame vive et mortelle, pour une espèce vive et mortelle.

Il amena la pointe de la lame à son index et brisa l'épiderme. Immédiatement, du sang surgit de la minuscule blessure, et les treize gouttes requises tombèrent sur le parchemin jauni. La blessure se referma aussitôt que le sang demandé ait coulé.

Le gérant de comptes prit dans ses doigts longs et minces le parchemin et le lit au grand complet, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion lors de la lecture. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, en tendant le parchemin vers Harry pour que celui-ci puisse le prendre, s'adressa au jeune.

— Héritier.. Potter, je vous recommande de regarder par vous-même.

Harry commença à lire l'écriture sur le parchemin quand soudainement, ses sourcils se cachèrent derrière les quelques mèches tombant sur son front et ses yeux devinrent aussi large que des soucoupes.

Les résultats ne pouvaient pas être corrects. C'était impossible. Il était Harry tout court. Ces résultats _devaient_ être faux.

— Je vous assure, Héritier Potter, que ces résultats ne sont en aucun cas faux.

L'adolescent grogna, et son cou se tendit vers l'arrière, sa tête, lourde, suivant le mouvement.

* * *

 _4839_

 _28/11/17_

 _Mille désolés encore une fois! Par contre, vous avez droit à une traite : trois autres chapitres sont en route. Ils seront terminés au maximum le 31 décembre. Merci de lire mon histoire! :D_

 _N'oubliez pas : si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!_

 _À bientôt!_

 _ **Désistement: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ça appartient à J.K Rowling.**_


End file.
